


Смирение

by LittleDeadMaiden



Category: Best Friends Forever (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDeadMaiden/pseuds/LittleDeadMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая зарисовка неканонических развитий отношений персонажей вебкомикса Best Friends Forever. Все персонажи принадлежат автору комикса Mickey Quinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смирение

Доктор Раман Биджапур всегда был более внимательным к людям чем другие. Его хобби, во взрослой жизни переросшее в профессию, позволяет ему наблюдать за людьми, узнавать их тайны и помогать им на расстоянии. Так же было и с младшим ребёнком доктора Биджапура - Теодором. Мальчик всегда держался отстранённо от своих сверстников, во всем полагаясь на Джона или, впоследствии конфликта, на Винсента. Доктору Б. хотелось чтобы его сын был похож на него, и на протяжении детства Тедди он не упускал шанса намекнуть сыну на те вещи, которые он от него ожидал. Раман, как и его жена Хеджази, не устанавливали строгих правил или каких либо запретов для своих детей, что впринципе позволяло Тедди развиваться как только ему бы не заблагорассудилось. Вот только Доктора Б. шокировало то, как Тедди использует свою свободу и почему не пользуется своими способностями ради своего же блага.  
Однако прошли годы, и вот Раман сидит в кресле, стоящим в его кабинете, слушая как капли дождя ударяются о стекло. Хеджази едет с работы домой, и у него ещё есть время побыть одному в своём огромном особняке, не считая конечно прислугу которая могла обслужить семью Биджапур 24/7. Доктор Биджапур встал с кресла и пошёл в малую гостиную чтобы подождать жену и выпить чашечку кофе. Пока он спускался по лестнице, то думал о своих детях и о том, что они выросли довольно схожими по характеру, не смотря на то что в шильные годы они были противоположностями. Кеннеди, нагулявшись в колледже, полностью погрузилась в карьеру, выбивая себе места в лучших журналах и передачах. Её харизма и упорность помогли ей завоевать звание "железной леди" в своих кругах, и она была счастлива. Ну а Тедди...  
Младший ребёнок Биджапуров, некогда так расстраивающий своего отца, теперь был их гордостью. Тедди спокойно общался с людьми, и даже наладил отношения со своим другом детства Джоном, хоть это и заняло очень много времени. Теперь Теодор не боялся быть в центре внимания, и Раман понимал что все это было благодаря Винсенту. Он медленно но верно подталкивал депрессивного Тедди к изменениям, и в итоге ему удалось вернуть предыдущего Тедди. Того Тедди, которого в своё время не понимали родители и лишь расстраивались, глядя на него.  
Все началось с выпускного класса Тедди и Винсента, когда они внезапно приехали с Рождественского путешествия - один простуженный, другой со сломанной ногой. Доктор Биджапур и его супруга были рады принять Винсента у себя дома, из-за чего почти все время до начала учебы он провёл в особняке. Тедди, обуянный ревностью, проходил программу по реабилитации вместе с Винсентом, что дало ему мотивацию заниматься спортом. Винсент, спустя какое то время (и пару ночей проведённых с Луисом), Винсент таки сумел признаться в любви Тедди. В свою очередь Тедди понадобилось время чтобы принять своего лучшего друга в качестве бойфренда, ставя тому ультиматум что они обязаны остаться друзьями даже если их романтические отношения закончатся.  
Подумав об этом Раман усмехнулся, и отхлебнул немного горячего свежего кофе, и поудобнее расположился на диване.  
Тедди и Винсент долго встречались не доходя до постели, однако как только Тедди окончательно удостоверился в своих чувствах и чувствах своего парня, то они сразу же прыгнули в койку (зам. автора: а теперь давайте представим ухмылку доктора Биджапура). А сразу после окончания колледжа, в который ребята пошли вместе, Винсент сделал Теодору предложение руки и сердца, на что получил утвердительный ответ.  
Входная дверь особняка закрылась, громко хлопнув и впуская холодный уличный воздух. Хеджази прошла в гостиную, сразу заметив мужа.  
"Раман, смотри что я сегодня увидела в Фейсбуке. Ты уже видел их?"- она протянула свой телефон супругу. Раман посмотрел на экран и улыбнулся.  
"Да, видел. Мне кажется, что это лучшие их совместные фотографии со времён старшей школы и выпускного".  
Доктор Хеджази обняла Рамана и чмокнула его в щеку, выражая свою радость за сына. Ведь это он, как никто иной, выложил в сеть фотографии себя и своего новоиспечённого мужа Винсента Биджапур-Фоукса с их медового месяца. Оба парня широко улыбались, лёжа в обнимку на пляже рядом с летним коттеджем Биджапуров. Под фотографиями копились лайки бывших одноклассников, сокурсников, и просто знакомых, а первыми в комментариях отметились Джон, Луис и Камри.  
Вдруг телефон доктора Биджапура завибрировал, и он достал его из кармана брюк чтобы проверить оповещение. Это было вложение из все того же Фейсбука, пришедшее личным сообщением от Теодора. Разблокировав телефон и зайдя в соц. сеть, Раман засмеялся и ещё крепче обнял хихикающую жену. На вложенной фотографии их сын и тесть лежали голые, хоть и прикрытые тоненьким одеялом, на огромной кровати с высунутыми языками. И Раман понял, что он рад, ведь Тедди был таким же как он, просто немного в другой интерпретации. Но самое главное это то, что Тедди был счастлив.


End file.
